


Cover | The Vapor Variant

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [96]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: SO... I ranted on Twitter earlier morning that I made a draft of this one and because I was too stupid and sick, that I accidentally closed the 'almost finished' cover. And I cried. T___TDude, that's two hours of sitting all gone---because I'm so--- *grunts*Anyway, I tried again (amidst the headache and some more. Get well soon, self)-- and here we are! I'm quite happy with it. I hope it's worth it. I hope the author will like it.





	Cover | The Vapor Variant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Vapor Variant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140559) by [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/pseuds/88thParallel). 



[](https://imgur.com/Ntzqf94)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos to the author's novel.   
> The author and their work inspired by this is always tagged.
> 
> Thank you so much! x


End file.
